


After All

by honeybee_pioneer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Courtesy of Yuri Plisetsky), Comforting Katsuki Yuuri, Crying, Hurt Victor Nikiforov, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Swearing, Talk of Character Death, Topic of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: Early morning, St. Petersburg, Russia.Alone.(The overdone nightmare fic)





	

Early morning, St. Petersburg, Russia. 

 

Viktor Nikiforov sits alone in an armchair. He blinks, suddenly aware of himself. He stands, stretching, feeling like he was waiting for something. 

 

More someone. 

 

Oh, Yuuri. Yuuri should have been home, as it was far too early for practice. The sun had barely risen over the horizon, not even the birds were completely awake. 

 

Making his way to the kitchen, he grabbed a loaf of bread from the drawer.

 

“Yuuri,” he called, “I’m going to make breakfast. Is toast and eggs okay again?”

 

No response. 

 

Viktor frowned. “Yuuri?” 

 

Silence. 

 

Viktor put the bread on the counter top, making his way towards the bedroom. “Yuuri? Are you still sleeping?” 

 

He was met with an empty, neatly made bed. However, the room looked wrong. There was no glasses case on the right bedside table, no water bottles lining the dresser top. There were white curtains instead of the blue ones, and a distinct lack of the scent of his fiance’s cologne. 

 

A distinct lack of Yuuri. 

 

Now that he thought about it, the room looked like it had before Yuuri moved to Russia, before they shared an apartment.

 

Hands shaking slightly, he picked up his cellphone. His background was an old one, a simple picture of Makkachin rather than his favorite engagement photo of him and Yuuri. With a frown, he dialed Yuri’s phone. 

 

_ “For Christ’s sake, Nikiforov, it’s barely even six. What the fuck do you want?”  _

 

“Yurio, have you seen Yuuri?” 

 

_ “What kind of shitty name did you call me? And why are you asking if I have seen myself?”  _

 

Viktor was confused. “Yuuri? Katsudon? My partner, Yura.” 

Yuri growled into the phone.  _ “You’re a shit, Viktor. I have no clue what you’re on about. You just said yesterday you’ve sworn off of romance for the rest of your life. Let me go back to bed, go to hell.”  _

 

Click. 

 

Viktor was shaking. He searched through his phone for photos of him and his fiance, only to find none of the sort. He frantically looked through Phichit’s instagram, a whine of distress bulding in his throat when there wasn’t any of him and Yuuri tagged with Yuuri’s best friend’s favorite hashtag,  _ #Viktuuri! _ . 

 

He resorted to googling his fiance’s name, only to drop his phone to the floor. 

 

_ JSF Certified Skater Takes Own Life! _

 

_ Katsuki Yuuri: Offed himself for attention? _

 

_ Remarks by the Katsuki family; “He never said anything was wrong, we miss him dearly.”  _

 

No. 

 

No, no, not his Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri promised he wouldn’t leave. He promised he would stay, he  _ promised-  _

 

Crashing on the bed, Viktor sobbed. “No, Yuuri, you promised me! Please, come back!” 

 

_ Vitya?  _

 

_ Viktor, wake up… _

 

_ Viktor!  _

 

Viktor shot up like a bullet, gasping. “Yuuri!” he sobbed, frantically reaching to the right side of the bed. “Yuuri, please!” 

 

He was pulled into a tight embrace, Yuuri,  _ sweet, sweet Yuuri,  _ talking to him in a soft voice. 

 

“I’m right here, Vitya…” Yuuri soothed, petting his hair. “I’m here, please calm down…” 

 

Viktor’s breath hitched. “You were  _ gone! _ ” 

 

Yuuri shook his head. “I never left, dear, I promised you, didn’t I?” 

 

“Oh, God, Yuuri, please don’t leave me!” Viktor choked. “I was so lonely, so alone!”

 

Yuuri hushed him. “I’m here, I am, please Vitya, breathe.” 

 

Viktor took deep breaths, finding Yuuri’s heartbeat. He buried his face into his fiance’s chest. He peaked out after a few minutes had passed. 

 

Blue curtains. 

 

Glasses case. 

 

Empty water bottles. 

 

_ Yuuri.  _

 

Yuuri held Viktor tight. “It was just a nightmare. Nothing true was in that dream.” he spoke softly. 

 

“You were gone. Y-You k-killed yourself…” Viktor whimpered. 

 

Yuuri kissed his forehead. “I’m okay. I’m in therapy, remember? You came with me two days ago.”

 

Viktor buried his face as much as he could. “Please, just hold me. Don’t go. Stay close to me…” 

 

Yuuri settled them down. “I will. I’m not going anywhere any time soon.” 

 

Viktor’s breath hitched. “I don’t want to sleep, I don’t want to have that dream again-” 

 

“Shh, I’ll be here. I’ll be here while you sleep, and I’ll be here when you wake.” Yuuri rubbed his back. “Sleep, Vitya.” 

 

Viktor was eased back to sleep with soft words and gentle touches, head resting on Yuuri’s chest.

 

It was only a nightmare, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! 
> 
> Blog: yikes-my-face.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to scream about YoI with me ^_^


End file.
